Alabaster Slim
Alabaster "Pimp" Slim '''is a character role-played by Kyle. Background Alabaster Slim is the CEO and Founder of '''Cop Killa Records - "WE OUT HERE, Mu'fuckah!" Slim moved up from being a local street pimp, to supplying the criminals of Los Santos with drugs, small arms, and thermite. Dangerous even without a weapon, as he is never without a pocket full of powder to "pimp slap" both bitches and he-bitches alike. Slim was on the run for 21 days after a prison break, along with others. He recently turned himself in and received 2 years in prison, with mandatory parole once released. During his parole, he worked as the receptionist at Pillbox Medical. Personality Alabaster Slim is a hot-headed, aggressive man who resorts to violence over civil conversation in most cases. Rather than gaining respect through charm or charisma, he uses power and violence to control those below him, and earn respect from those around him. While he does prefer to barge in guns ablaze, he also proves himself to be a clever, quick-witted leader and organizer in dire situations. Slim is a slippery sharp-shooter with crisp reflexes, and an arsenal to match. Although he is against the notion of being told what to do, it is common for Slim to allow others to make the plans or take the lead in jobs like robberies or shoot-outs. He often describes himself as "too lazy to care", hence him never disguising his voice or attempting to wear incognito outfits.*''' He also refuses to work legal jobs, no matter how dry his bank account is looking. Relationships Slim is known to have close relationships with many criminals. Until his recent recruitment, he was one of the most-known criminals to not be affiliated with a gang. He has close ties with [[Maximilian "Yung Dab" Thoroughbred|'''Yung Dab]], [[Eugene Zuckerberg|'Eugene Zuckerberg']], Lang Buddha,'' and' Outto Tune Tyrone''; ''all of which whom he can be seen frequently robbing banks with, or doing various other actives. Feeling that all his close friends have branched off from '''CKR, Slim decided to join the Leanbois as an affiliate, at the request of [[Denzel Williams|'Denzel Williams']] and [[Curtis Swoleroid|'Curtis Swoleroid']]. *'Slim has been seen as "incognito" following his prison break. He used this disguise during the assassination attempt [1] on 'Rocko Colombo and Mia Mersion. Description Alabaster Slim is 48 years old. He has several tattoos on his body, including the dollar sign on his right forearm, dollar bill on his left forearm, hipster tattoo on his neck, and stop sign tattoo on the back of his left hand. He wears highly durable makeup, earrings, and has a moustache. His black hair is usually either straightened and pulled back into a ponytail, or hanging free in tight frizzy curls. During the war with the Lost MC, he cut his hair off. Slim can often be seen wearing his signature pimp coat or a bulletproof vest, as well as a hat, and a black sock mask. He wears white gloves, often coated with baby powder, and has recently taken up wearing UGG boots, rather than dress shoes. Slim rarely strays from his regular wardrobe; even for illegal activities like bank robberies, hold-ups, or general malicious crime. He is easily identified by the police due to this, and the fact that he hardly ever disguises his voice. Recent Activities Slim decided that the Leanbois lifestyle was not for him but will continue to help the gang. He has returned to his CKR roots and wants to rebuild his fortune. He is reconnecting with previous associates like Eugene and Gomer. He plans to get back to the business of killing cops. ' ' Criminal Record * Accessory to Attempted Second Degree Murder on a Peace Officer x2 * Assault x3 * Assault on a Peace Officer x7 * Assault with Deadly Firearm x3 * Assault with Deadly Weapon x5 * Attempted First Degree Murder x1 * Attempted Manslaughter x3 * Attempted Murder x1 * Attempted Second Degree Murder x2 * Attempted Second Degree Murder on a Peace Officer x21 * Battery x4 * Battery on a Judge x2 * Battery on a Peace Officer x22 * Brandishing non Firearm x5 * Conspiracy x1 * Contempt of Court x7 * Criminal Possession of Government-issued Firearm x1 * Criminal Possession of a Firearm 1 x28 * Criminal Possession of a Firearm 2 x26 * Criminal Possession of a Taser x1 * Criminal Threats x6 * Criminal Use of a Firearm x25 * Disobeying a Peace Officer x5 * Driving on a Suspended/Revoked License x1 * Escaping Custody x1 * Evading x2 * Failure to Obey Traffic Control Devices x13 * Failure to Stop x1 * Felony Trespassing x1 * First Degree Robbery x1 * First Degree Speeding x1 * Harassment x1 * Illegal Passing x2 * Illegal U-turn x1 * Jaywalking x1 * Joyriding x4 * Kidnapping x11 * Littering x1 * Misdemeanor Possession of Cocaine x2 * Misdemeanor Possession of Controlled Dangerous x17 * Misdemeanor Possession of Crack x5 * Misdemeanor Possession of Marijuana x1 * Negligent Driving x1 * Non-functional Vehicle x1 * Obstruction of Justice x1 * Petty Theft x2 * Receiving Stolen Property in the Third Degree x1 * Reckless Evading x16 * Removed Drivers License x1 * Resisting Arrest x20 * Robbery x20 * Tampering With a Vehicle x1 * Third Degree Speeding x2 * Trespassing x1 * Unauthorized Parking x3 * Unlawful Imprisonment x3 * Vandalism of Government Property x1 Drivers License: In Good Standing Quotes * "Cop Killa Records, we out here!" * "He a He-Bitch motherfucker." * "I'ma put you out on the corner." * "Hug your pimp, bitch." * "BLAP BLAP!" * "Broke hoe, titties to the floor, mu'fuckah." * "WE OUT HERE Mu'fuckah!" * "Toodles." Trivia * Likes Goldfish (Flavor Blasted) and wishes to be sponsored by them. * Is sponsored by UGG Boots, and calls them THUGG Boots. * It has been noted by Yung Dab (after having been pimp slapped) that Slim's hands are soft, and pleasing to the touch. * Loves dogs. * Claims he doesn’t care about his “wife” (soon to be divorced)' Erin Cox', though secretly he does care about her “a little.” Gallery Screenshot 20190602-182941 Twitch~01.jpg|Slim LBPIMP.PNG|Lean Bois outfit. UCSlim.png|Undercover Slim disguise. PimpCar2.png|Pimp's car LBSlim.png|Blonde Slim Slim001.JPG|PImp SlimMugshot.png Category:Male Category:Characters